Tonight Has Been A Fairytale
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: The missing Paddie scenes from 3.14. For my wifeyy


A/N: Okay, so my wifey wanted to know what happened between paddie in the missing scenes. I agreed to write it. Not sure why though :P Anyway, it's just basically paddie fluff because we all need it. Oh, and I jsut have to say how hot the promo was! PANTIES. OFF. NOW. Hello! Hotness! How can Shonda not see how those two are meant to be! Seriously. They're fate, they really are. Anyway, let's move on. Thanks to Heather for proof reading for me as by the third time I knew it all off by heart :P

Enjoy!

* * *

"You know what the problem is?" Pete turned his head and looked at Addison sat in her gold dress on the arm of the bench he was sat on. "We expect too much. We expect to be happy. What gives us the right? Either that or we try too hard." He gave a shrug and sipped on his wine glass. "I never wanted a kid. I didn't try I just got one. The best thing that ever happened to me." He smiled as he thought about his baby son at home who would be fast asleep, probably grasping hold of the arm of his favourite teddy.

"So you think we find happiness by accident?" Addison asked quietly and studied him. His expression was full of joy and love as he talked about Lucas and she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. The longing had returned. She wanted what Pete had. She wanted a baby.

"Maybe." He nodded and leaned back against the back of the bench.

"What if you find it and you can't have it?" She looked at him and wished she could have some of the things that she so desperately wanted. There were only ever a few things in life that she had really wanted.

Pete laughed before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You're getting too close to home there."

Addison mumbled a soft apology and settled herself against his side. "What are we doing here?" she suddenly asked and looked at him again. "All I want to do is go home and kick off these incredibly painful shoes, eat pizza and watch some really bad TV where people's lives are more screwed up than mine." She leaned forward and looked down at the gold heels on her feet that were killing her.

"Yeah." Pete nodded as he looked at her, his arm still draped around her shoulders.

-

Pete let his fingers graze over Addison's lower back in soft patterns as they stood in the pizzeria. They had decided to ditch the party and go and get that pizza. Addison was stood leaning against the counter while Pete stood by her side. She felt so relaxed and she had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and never let go. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she felt his fingers draw the patterns on her back and she couldn't help but think how perfect it all felt.

Pete glanced around at all the couples and couldn't help but wish that he had that. He wanted the relationship where he loved someone else and they loved him. He wanted to make decisions with someone else. He wanted to experience all of Lucas' firsts with someone else. He wanted someone to come home to, to curl up next to at night, to wake up next to in the morning. He didn't ask for much, just for that.

He turned his head and smiled down at Addison as she turned her head to look at him and she smiled back. "You know, if Naomi finds out we ditched the party she'll kill us," he murmured softly.

"I know." Addison nodded. "But it's definitely worth it."

"Oh, it so is." Pete grinned as Addison was handed their pizza and they left the pizzeria with Pete's hand dangerously low on her back.

-

Addison and Pete sat on her living room floor as they leaned against her couch. There was a pizza box, with two slices left of a large pizza, sat on the coffee table to Pete's left. They'd each consumed a glass and a half of wine and Addison was sat leaning her head against Pete's shoulder as they sat together.

"Life is such a bitch," Addison mumbled.

"Oh, it is," Pete agreed. He had his arm draped around her shoulders again and his middle finger on his right hand drew small, light circles on her forearm.

"It shouldn't be this hard. No one ever told us that life would be this hard," she whined quietly.

"Life isn't meant to be this hard," Pete sighed and looked down at her. "It's not meant to be like this. It's not meant to hurt." He shook his head as their eyes met and locked.

"It's not?" Addison whispered and let her gaze drop to his lips.

"No, it's not," he whispered back and shook his head before he closed the gap between them.

Neither of them remembered how they ended up sprawled on the floor, Addison's hair messy with some pins already lying on the living room floor, Pete's tie was on the couch and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. The kiss had grown more passionate and their hands were everywhere.

"Do you think this is just the depression talking?" Addison asked breathlessly and sat up.

Pete sat up after her, his breath just as heavy. "I don't feel depressed right now, do you?"

"No." She shook her head before their lips met again and Pete pushed her back to the floor.

"Sorry, wait. Do you think it's the…alcohol talking?" she asked a few moments later and sat up again. Her lips felt naked without the feeling of his on them.

"I'm sober." Pete sat up as well and placed his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I kind of am too." Addison looked at him before she was once again pressed to the floor. She could feel Pete's strong body pressed against hers and she couldn't help but sit up again. "Wait, we are definitely not doing it."

Pete sat up again, his breathing still heavy. "Really?" He pulled a face at her. It sure didn't look like they weren't going to do it.

"Oh we are so doing it." Addison looked at him and felt something explode inside her body.

"Get naked now." Pete grinned before he pulled her flush against his body and began to kiss her heatedly. She grasped at his clothes to pull them off as he lowered her back to the floor again.

-

Addison gave a moan as a very naked Pete pushed an equally naked her against the wall at the bottom of her stairs. His lips found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy once more and began to suck on it. She titled her head to the side and dragged her nails down the skin on his back so she left a small scratch. Pete murmured something before he pushed his hips hard against hers and she felt his tip brush against her hot centre. She lifted her legs instantly and wrapped them around his waist. His hands ran along her thighs before they rested beneath her ass to support her.

"Upstairs," she whispered and began to kiss his shoulder. Pete pulled back from the wall and began to carry her up the stairs, placing kisses on her shoulder every now and then.

He threw her down onto the bed before he climbed on top of her and fused his lips to hers once more. He started to move his hips so that his tip continued to tease her and he could feel her become wetter with each movement he made. Pete grinned into the kiss and ran a hand over her thigh as she slid a hand down his body. Addison gave a moan before she took hold of him and gently slid his length inside of her hot core.

-

Addison lay with her eyes slightly shut and her lips curved into a contented, pleasured smile as Pete lay next to her naked. "Okay…that was…fantastic." She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

Pete smirked as he heard her words. "We're good. We're great. We have like a…like a thing. Like a 'you and me' thing with the sex." He wasn't sure he had ever felt that great from having sex. It wasn't just the sex. It was the after feeling as well. It was all of it.

"I know. We're like…we're like Olympians," she laughed softly and placed her left hand on his chest for him to take hold of which he did. He linked their fingers together softly and didn't let go. "Gold medallists. Wouldn't that be good if that was a thing?" Both of them laughed before they turned onto their sides to kiss again.

Pete pulled back slowly and looked down into Addison's face as he brushed some hair from her face. "There's something I have to tell you." He paused briefly. "I'm still in love with Violet."

Addison looked up at him and bit her lip slightly as she let his words sink in. "I think…I'm in love with Sam," she spoke quietly and watched his face for his reaction. They were both silent for a while as they looked at each other before they began laughing. They both sounded so stupid. They reached for each other's faces before they fused their lips once more and skin met skin.

-

Addison slowly awoke the next morning to find that her breath was mingling with someone else's. She groggily opened her eyes to see that her forehead was leaning against Pete's as he continued to sleep. Their legs were tangled underneath the sheets that covered them up to their chests but each other's body heat kept them warm.

Pete gradually began to wake up and blinked a few times to focus on her before his lips curved into a tired smile. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning." Addison smiled back and lightly placed her hand on his cheek. "Last night was just…wow," she whispered.

"It really was." He grinned. "We're just amazing." He pressed his lips against hers softly.

"I don't actually care I didn't get much sleep," she murmured.

"Me either." Pete smiled as he looked at her. They just lay in a comfortable silence looking at each other with Addison softly caressing his cheek.

"Lucas has been with the sitter all night," Pete sighed after a while. "I hope he's been alright. I don't like leaving him."

"Well, maybe," Addison looked into his eyes and continued to stroke his cheek. "Maybe you can bring him with you next time?"

"Yeah." Pete smiled. "Maybe I can."


End file.
